


Barwork

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Attraction, Character Study, Established Relationship, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Music, Oral Sex, People Watching, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slash, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have sex in a bar.





	Barwork

The bar manager goes on holiday and leaves Shizuo in charge. He’s nervous at first, but the subsequent nights of leaving on time and playing whatever music he feels like change his mind. He’s almost enjoying himself when, one night, in walks Izaya.

The informant stares at him blankly, as if he’d forgotten Shizuo works here, but his eyes slide past the bar to a group of men sitting in the corner. He goes to join them.

Shizuo forces his hand to relax on the glass he’s holding. Izaya had a job to do. Shizuo can’t make a fuss about this without good reason, or he will never enjoy this kind of freedom again.

So, he puts on an upbeat jazz-blues piano record he likes, pushes up his sleeves and cleans the rest of the glass. He serves customers, he collects empty glasses, wipes down the bar, tidies up people’s chairs after they’ve left.

Out of habit, he keeps the informant in the corner of his eye as he works, and notices Izaya is doing the same, when he is not talking: he keeps his head on one hand, and his eyes follow Shizuo around the room. He doesn’t catch his eye, but keeps his eyes level with Shizuo's front, following his hands as they wipe down tables as if it’s the most interesting thing he’s ever seen. Shizuo wonders if he is also watching him out of habit, or if he is doing it to piss Shizuo off.

Or, if he is really as bored as he looks. His foot drums to the music under the table, and he keeps making a face like he’s trying not to look at his watch.

Not that Shizuo's complaining. It is the most well behaved he has ever seen him.

He begins stacking the unused chairs as they get near closing time. His manager wouldn’t stand for it, but Shizuo is being quiet, discreet, not rude, and it will mean he can leave on time.

When he next glances at Izaya, the informant is talking now. The three men are at least twenty years older than him, formidable looking in their expensive suits, but Izaya holds his own with them, gesturing with his hands as he talks, and they listen to his every word. They are all nodding. Izaya sits back slightly as they talk amongst themselves, and his eyes wander round the room again.

Shizuo drops his own eyes. To his relief, it’s not long before they begin to stand. Annoyingly, however, Izaya bows goodbye to them at the door and goes to use the bathroom.

When he comes back, coat draped over his shoulders, he takes a stool at the end of the bar and looks at Shizuo expectantly. Seven minutes before closing. Shizuo’s about to tell him this, that he’s not serving any more drinks, when the informant says,

“Can I have some water?”

Shizuo rolls his eyes. Legally, he can’t refuse.

He is unsurprised when Izaya sits there sipping it as slowly as possible, watching Shizuo’s every move. But, he is quiet, he isn’t in the way, and Shizuo isn’t as irked by him as he normally would be.

The final couple smile at Shizuo on their way out, two minutes to closing. Shizuo follows them to the door and turns the sign to ‘Closed,’ and dims the main lights. He doesn’t turn the music off, though. He likes to leave that until last.

Izaya is still at the bar with his head on his hand, like any other customer. He looks pretty depressed. It is odd to think of Izaya as depressed. Or bored, or tired, or any signs of being a normal person.

He flicks his red eyes back to Shizuo when he comes back around the bar, like he’s waiting for Shizuo to tell him to go. It’s a look Shizuo’s seen before.

“You’re not going to tell me about your problems, are you?”

Izaya begins to laugh. He lets his elbow slide forward until his head’s on the bar, his whole body shaking with giggles. Shizuo’s own lips twitch, tempted to smile himself.

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya chides, raising his wrist again to prop up his jaw. “You’re a terrible bartender.”

“If I can make people laugh, I’d say I’m a pretty good bartender."

“Make me a mojito, then.”

“Fuck off.”

Izaya cackles with laughter.

Shizuo ignores him. He takes his time clearing up, letting the song finish before he shuts down completely. He's still surprisingly peaceful.

“I like this bar,” Izaya says now, fingering his placemat. “I like the music.”

“Well, it’s closed now.” He pushes Izaya’s elbow out of the way so he can wipe down the bar.

“You should ask for a promotion.”

Shizuo looks at him warily, uncertain of the punchline.

“It could be yours if he ever decides to sell up.”

Shizuo frowns and looks away, some of his warmth evaporating. That was further below the belt than he had expected, for if ever did have his own bar, it would be _exactly_ like this one. A little further out of town, maybe, a little quieter, but quintessentially the same. But, he doesn’t like thinking about happiness he’ll never have.

“Time to go, flea.” He takes Izaya’s glass out of his hand just as he’s about to take a sip, and tosses out the remaining water.

Izaya makes a face at him, but he doesn’t argue. He starts putting his coat on as if in slow motion, stretching and looking at his watch, and it is then that Shizuo realises how much of a good mood he is in; if this had happened last week, he would have thrown Izaya out by the scruff of his neck.

But, even without Shizuo’s improved temper, Izaya had been decidedly unprovoking tonight. Shizuo can live with that. Perhaps he can even reward him for it.

He reaches across the bar and pulls Izaya forward when he is not expecting it, pulling him in by the coat until they are kissing. Izaya responds at once, like he always does, locking his arms round Shizuo's neck to pull himself closer, while Shizuo finds his hands slipping down to Izaya’s elbows, helping him climb on the bar. The angle, the height of him perched on the bar, is perfect, and he locks his legs around Shizuo as well, pressing his heels into his back.

“Izaya,” Shizuo says, even though he started it, but it's more a token protest than a genuine one, because he can feel himself getting hard, and that Izaya is not about to let go any time soon. He looks over Izaya’s shoulder at the door, although it’s unlikely that anyone will peer in.

“Where _is_ your boss?” Izaya murmurs, running his fingers through his hair.

“He’s away.”

“ _Is_ he.” Izaya pulls back to grin at him, his eyes shining with interest.

“Don’t get excited. We can’t do anything.”

“Why not?”

“…cameras.”

“Where?”

“By the till.”

“We’re not by the till.”

He kisses Shizuo again, pressing forward this time, and Shizuo lets him, slipping both hands under Izaya’s legs and lowering them both to the floor. He pushes the informant’s coat off his shoulders, undoes his belt, lets Izaya undo his shirt as he slides back. Once he’s on his back, Izaya immediately slides down his body and takes him in his mouth. It’s outwardly generous, but really it means that Shizuo will do whatever he wants for the next few minutes, hours, days, however long they make it.

“Fuck.”

His hands curl into Izaya’s hair, needing something to hold on to, and Izaya moans in encouragement.

He pulls the informant back up before he can finish, wanting him while he’s still frantic, and Izaya's arms lock round his neck again, the music fading into something distant and insignificant as they shed the rest of their clothes.

* * *

 

Izaya rests his head on Shizuo’s shoulder when they’re done, naked from the waist down and breathing like he’s sleeping. The music comes to the end of the last track, sudden and silent without the background noise, until the first track starts up again automatically, set on a loop. Shizuo senses Izaya smiling.

“Don’t make a habit of this,” he warns, knowing Izaya will take a mile when given the green light for anything sexual. He does not want his boss to come back to them fucking on the bar.

“You think I’m so needy,” Izaya complains.

He is needy, though. Not in the traditional sense of jealousy and too many calls, but in the way he clings to Shizuo whenever he has the opportunity, the way he will drop everything for Shizuo, no matter how tired or overworked he is, the way he will leave his hand next to Shizuo’s, like now, like he wanted it holding. Shizuo wonders how far he can take it before he’s met with any resistance from Izaya, or at least hesitation.

Going away together.

Izaya’s ‘secret’ apartments.

The holidays.

He will never kiss first, never suggest Shizuo come over, never initiate anything, but he will jump at every chance he’s given and hold on as long and as hard as he decently can, desperately grateful for it when he does. Perhaps by never making the first move, Izaya thinks he is disguising it in some way.

Shizuo wonders what Izaya would do if he didn't intiate anything. Perhaps it would be like tonight, where Izaya would just follow him with his eyes – without even making eye-contact – looking vaguely sad. Or it would be like school, where Izaya would be frustrated enough to fight with him every day.

Not that Shizuo test him on it, anyway. He wouldn’t be able to hold out that long.

Shizuo doesn’t mention any of this, storing it as ammunition for when Izaya _really_ pisses him off. Only he hasn’t done that in a while, and as a result Shizuo has a lot of potential acts of revenge in his head that he might end up never using.

He’d caught Izaya’s reflection in a building once, when the informant had been in his arms, and tried to tell himself it was a trick of the light, or that the look on his face was just from the intensity of the sex. Not that it had been, what Shinra had theorised – and Shizuo had dismissed – all those years ago. The _L_ word.

Maybe.

Shizuo draws his jaw along Izaya’s hair now, when the floor’s getting cold and they’re well into the record, and Izaya still hasn’t moved.

“Seriously,” Shizuo says, to bring him back. “Don’t start coming here expecting this.”

“OK,” Izaya says sleepily.

 _OK?_ That’s it? Izaya was becoming softer and softer post-sex.

Perhaps, all this time, he had just needed to get laid. Perhaps that was a better explanation for his intensity.

But no, that wasn’t right, because Izaya was flooded with offers. Shizuo’s seen plenty of girls – and some boys – look at him with that mixture of fear and nervous hope that Izaya looks away with.

Shizuo eases himself upright, taking the informant with him. Izaya sighs and shifts away from him to get dressed.

“Who were those men?” Shizuo asks him.

“What men?” he says, looking like he’d genuinely forgotten. Then his eyes clear. “Oh, those men. They needed the profiles of some estate agents.”

“Sounds exciting.”

“It’s fucking enthralling.”

He gets up to lean against the bar and play on his phone, pretending to be absorbed and distracted and not like he's waiting for Shizuo.

Shizuo reluctantly stops the record, sliding it back into it’s case and into the drawer. He gives Izaya a friendly little push towards the door.

“Want to come over?”

He snaps his phone shut

“Why not.”


End file.
